


It doesn't need saying

by Crazy_little_witch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Fluff, Verona (Italy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_little_witch/pseuds/Crazy_little_witch
Summary: Sherlock and Greg are in Verona for a case. When they have a little downtime before they have to leave, Greg shows his boyfriend the city and his favourite places. And he needs the perfect place… after all, he does have an important question to ask.





	It doesn't need saying

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been in Verona for a couple of days. This idea came to my mind, when I visited the “Giardino giusti” and saw a wedding couple doing their photoshooting there. 
> 
> The characters belong to ACD, Mofftiss and of course the BBC. The title was inspired by, for me, one of the saddest moments in the modern Doctor Who-history, when the Doctor and Rose have to say goodbye.
> 
> All comments, kudos and/or critics are welcome.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sherlock has been asked to solve cases around Europe many times before, but this was the first time, he asked Greg to join him on his travels. Although, thinking about it, that might have had something to do with the fact, that this jewel thief crossed their plans for their one year-anniversary. To apologize, Sherlock had invited him to the trip to Verona, promising they would have some alone-time.

Greg was delighted. Not only would he never turn down a holiday with his boyfriend, but to spend said holiday in the city he lived in for several months? Pure joy. Especially, because he suspected, that Sherlock had no clue. The decision made, he had asked for a long overdue holiday and off they went.

Much to the detective's dismay, the case was rather unspectacular due to the suspect running into a traffic control and being arrested. “Moron! What criminals do they have in this country? Is this man stupid?” Sherlock ranted and paced for long minutes, until… “Lestrade!” Greg, who wasn’t bothered at all by the early capture of the man, startled awake. “Hmmm? What?” He looked around the police station, where they were still waiting until the paperwork was done. The Italian officers looked pitiful at him and Greg wondered what they thought about his mad man. He hoped their English wasn’t good enough to understand all the insults, Sherlock must have been spitting out. 

“Sherlock?” He stood up from the uncomfortable plastic chair and stepped up to the consulting detective, grasping on of his hands. Sherlock stood right in the middle of the room, stockstill. “What’s up, mate?” The other man had fallen silent and just looked at his partner. “You didn’t hear a word from what I’ve said. Did you?” A slight pout was forming on his lips. Greg who had seen that face way too often, knew he had to be cautious. He needed to avoid the upcoming strop, knowing it would last for days. “Come on, Sherlock, stop complaining! It’s not that bad! We'll have more time for our holiday!” The brunet went from whining toddler to calculating genius in mere seconds. „What...“ Greg interrupted him with a swift peck on the lips. „Nope!“ 

Still holding Sherlock's hand, Greg guided him outside into the morning light. „I'll show you the city. Come on, sunshine. We've barely seen anything, since we've arrived!“ Greg made two steps, before he felt himself jerked back. He looked at the tall man in bewilderment. „You've been here before.“ Sherlock seemed genuinely puzzled. „Why didn't I see that before?“ Greg grinned cheekily at the other man. „Because there's always something?“ He openly laughed at Sherlock's frown. „Don't look like that, love.“ He was still chuckling. „I lived here for a few months before starting the police school.“ With these words he turned once more and walked away.

Sherlock was intrigued enough to follow the DI, who slowly wandered down the smalll street to enter one of the narrow alleys of the historical center. Greg heard the fast steps behind him, when Sherlock hurried after him and smiled gently. Sometime's it was so easy to get the genius' attention. 

„What else did I miss?“ The detective was slightly out of breath, when he reached his boyfriend. And Greg felt happyness surging through him for the first time in several days. Usually it was the other way round, him running after his crazy partner. To have the roles reversed for once... well it felt kind of nice. Maybe he would even mark the day in his calender. He struggled to not show his amusment. Not only did he successfully avoid the expected strop, but he also got to surprise the genius! Humming to himself, he wondered where to begin the sightseeing tour. 

What followed was an extensive tour through the centre of Verona. At lunchtime, they were exhausted from their strolling and hungry. Sherlock was also getting annoyed by the tourist masses. Secretely, Greg had to admit he was equally irritated. „Why are all these people here? Can't they spread their idiocy somewhere else?“ They were both tired and overheated, but still... „Just because you're tired, you don't get to insult other people, love!“ Greg knew, he didn't sound as stern as he planned, but it seemed to work on his friend nonetheless. „Can we pleeeeease get out of here, Greg?“

If Sherlock was desperate enough to call him by his name in public, he really had to come up with something, and soon. They stood in the middle of the Piazza dell“erbe, which was, despite of the heat, full with people, but Greg had an idea. „I believe, I know just the perfect place...“ And it wouldn't only be perfect to evade the masses, but also for the question, Greg had wanted to ask Sherlock for some time now. 

Sherlock looked suspicious. Maybe the detective had finally caught up and knew Greg was up to something. A good thing. In the past there's always been something or someone that had interrupted their moments together, but today nothing could keep him from his task.Especially if Sherlock was determined as well. 

„Let's grab something to eat and then I'll show you one of the most beautiful place you'll ever see, ok? We just need to buy some supplys first.“ The younger man agreed grudgingly to the deviation, so they went to a bakery nearby and bought some of the specialties Verona was famous for.

Packed with everything they'd need for a picnic, Greg led the other through the city, over a bridge and into the university quarter. The place he had in mind, was hidden in an inconspicuous side street. Not many tourists knew about the gem, behind the tall walls. Greg himself only knew about it, because someone told him about this secret. “Il giardino giusti.“ Greg saw the relief on his boyfriend's face, when they stepped into the much needed shadow of the old building. The sunburn Sherlock sportet would surely hurt the next day.

They paid the fee and entered the beautifully arranged garden. The quiet immediately soothed their senses. The sounds of the city seemed distant and overlaid by the songs of the birds. Sherlock caught him off guard, when he took Greg's hand and squezzed it tightly. „Thank you...“ Sherlock's voice was soft. „This place is... I don't know what to say.“ He looked around and took everything in.

„You came here often, didn't you?“ Greg nodded. „Yes, almost everyday.“ Greg thought back to those long gone days. „When my mother died, I just wanted to get away. From London, from everything. So I came to Verona.“ He sighed. Without leeting go of Sherlock's hand, he began the tour through the garden. For the first time in his life, he was ready to talk about his family. „She's been to Verona once and always dreamed of coming back... She never did...“ His voice broke a bit. After all these years, the thought, that this precious woman hadn't been allowed to live longer, still stung. He fought with the tears, that threatened to fall.

„I promised to visit the city on her behalf. Than I stayed for three months.“ He smiled when sad memories mixed with happier ones and, for a moment, Greg lost himself in his past. Sherlock's touch brought him back to the present. „I wished I could have met her.“ The caress on his face warmed him. He snuggled closer into the embrace. „I believe, the two of you would've liked each other.“ They kept silence, while exploring the labyrinth on one side of the gardens. 

When Sherlock spoke again, his voice was gentle. „Will you show me all the hidden places?“ A simple question, but Greg was once more deeply moved. Sherlock was rarely in a romantic mood. If he decided to enjoy the moment for Greg's sake, than Greg would be damned if he didn't do the same. „Better,“ he leant towards Sherlock and deeply kissed his partner. „I will show you my favourite.“

They wandered through the different parts of the garden, until they stopped at a withered bank, overlooking the centre. „Often I just sat here and watched the birds. Remembered my Mum.“ Sitting down in contemplative silence, they both thoughth about the people they've lost. It wasn't an akward silence, but full of comfort and joy of being together without needing to rush. Greg moved closer and placed his head on the other man's shoulder. „Happy anniversary, sunshine.“ He hummed softly, when Sherlock kissed him on his forehead. „Happy anniversary, Greg.“ 

Neither man moved for a long time. When Greg finally did, it was to pull a plain platinum ring out of his pocket, which he had bought for Sherlock months ago. He said nothing, but put it on Sherlock's finger. Sherlock stiffened at the first touch of the cool metal and all but melted into Greg's right sight, when he felt Greg's warm lips following the trace of cold. Still without a word, Sherlock tugged his now-fiancé closer, while only the wide smiles on their faces betrayed their happiness to the unassuming world.

They never needed big announcements or loud declarations of their love. 


End file.
